Between the Silence
by chasingfireflys
Summary: Allison Moody left England years ago,for a million diffrent reasons. Now she has returned, not only dealing with a new job, and her personal loss. she is also trying to mend the broken relationship with Charlie Weasley her best friend and ex-lover...
1. Coming Home

_Allie's eyes crossed as she tried to watch the snowflake, that was melting on her nose. Her face was freezing. Snow was blanketing the fields around a house that was protruding, in such an odd manor. That the only way it could possibly be staying together was by magic._

"_Come on Allison" said the shorter man she had just apparated with. He crouched down, and extended his hand to her. His violent shade of red hair stood out against the white scenery. He had a face spotted with freckles, and dark brown eyes. She remembers that, his name is Fabian. "I promise you will like it here" _

_Placing her hand in his they began to walk. The other man, his brother, the one they had called Gideon shook his head._

"_I don't know why your trying so hard, she isn't going to talk to you. She only talks to Moody. And even then she whispers to him." _

_Fabian looked towards his brother. "you never know, she might have a soft spot for me. Besides Moody thinks we're the ones that will get her talking again."_

"_No he thinks our nephews will. Not us." Gideon corrected, as he pushed open the small gate that surrounded the house. Fabian just rolled his eyes, and looked back down at her._

"_Molly's great you'll see. A fine cook too. You'll have a great time here. We have nephews around your age. Bill's just turned ten in June, Charlie's eight like you, turns nine in February I think. Percy's six, the twins are three, and Ron's one. But don't get too rough. If you can, calm the boys down. Our sisters pregnant again, and needs to be careful. Can you do that for me? Can you keep the boys in line?"_

_Allie simply nodded as she climbed the steps to the house. Gideon opened the door dramatically, and stepped in. Her and Fabian followed suit._

"_OH SIS DEAR! WE"RE HERE!!" Fabian shouted. As he turned, setting Allie's overnight bag down. He began to take her jacket off. Placing it on a rack, that looked like it took the jacket gratefully from him. When both him and Gideon had almost removed their snow covered boots, A women appeared in the room. She was a little short, her hair was the same violent shade of red as Fabians. Much lighter than the dark red that graced Gideon's head. She also had a huge belly. No doubt she was going to have the child any day now. _

"_I know! How could I not hear you? Pounding up the steps that way. Oh come here Fabian!" extending her arms out, pulling him into a large hug. Fabian was cautious with her though, trying to not squish her belly. "hows my baby brother" she asked as she began to fuss, and pat at his hair. Trying to fix it so it looked some what presentable. _

"_I'm fine if you would stop!" he said wiggling from her grip._

"_oh fine" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, as she moved towards Gideon. After a quick embrace, he leaned down and started speaking to her stomach. Allie thought this had to be the most ludicrous thing she had ever seen._

"_And how are you Generva? Huh what did you say? Is that true Ginny? She hasn't fed you today? Well we will just have to fix that!" _

"_Oh stop that Gideon! We don't even know if it is a girl. The odds are against us on it. And if it is I don't even know if I like that name." Mrs. Weasley sighed, batting her brother away._

"_oh it's a girl all right. I know it is. If Arthur's going to give you this many children. The least he can do is give us a niece to spoil! And Generva, is a great name." he stated bluntly._

_Molly just shook her head, and turned to Allie. Crouching down to look at her. Mrs. Weasley patted her on the head "And you must be Allison. Mad-Eye has told Mr. Weasley and I so much about you. You're about the only thing he talks about. Lord you look just like your mother. Except your blonde like your father and uncle. You know I went to Hogwarts with her? Beautiful women your mum was. Gorgeous face, just like you…So are you hungry?"_

_Allie nodded slowly. Molly's smile made her feel comfortable, made her seem so trustworthy. So Allie let Mrs. Weasley guide her into the breakfast nook. Were a small boy around one sat in a high chair, fists full of pancakes. Two identical boys sat whispering back and forth to one another. One slightly older boy, who looked as if he had taken an exceptionally long time to comb his hair that morning. Mrs. Weasley motioned her to a seat on the opposite side of the table, from the twin boys. Then sat a plate of large blueberry pancakes in front of her._

"_So that little one is Ron. This is Percy, and those two are Fred and George." Mrs. Weasley informed her as she pointed out each of her sons. "Well eat up. If I know your uncle, you probably don't get pancakes at home." and with that she disappeared into the kitchen. Her brothers close behind. Allie looked at her food questionably. Uncle Al never ate or drank anything he didn't fix. He also warned her on several occasions to do the same. But Molly didn't come across as dangerous to her. Besides had he not sent her here himself? So carefully she took a small bite. Then another and another. Fabian was right, she could cook. And these were __real__ blueberries. Not the muggle kind from a box that Mad-Eye had tried to make once. Allie had eaten them anyways, no matter how burned they were. Just so she wouldn't upset her uncle._

"_So your saying she doesn't speak at all?" Molly's voice drifted through the air._

_I wonder how many blueberries are in one pancake?_

"_Not a word. She just nods or shakes her head. That doesn't stop Fabian through. He's been trying to get her to talk for days."_

_Three blueberries, four blueberries, five blueberries._

"_Well you cant blame me. Its worth a shot. I mean God can you imagine what she went through? Kingsley rekons she blames herself."_

_Eight blueberries. Nine blueberries. Ten blueberries._

"_So its true she…saw it happen"_

"_Every bit. Apparently Greyback came for her but, Josiah stopped him. Hid her in a closet, while he was being torn apart. Thank the lord Moody showed up. Him and Shacklebolt were able to apprehend him, by the time me and Gideon got there. Poor thing was sitting there petting her dad's cheek telling him the wolf was gone. That he could wake up now. The med-witches had to force a sleeping drought down her throat. You never saw such kicking and screaming. Moody was torn to pieces."_

_Fourteen blueberries. Fifteen blueberries. Sixteen blueberries._

"_I never thought I would see Alastor cry. Ever. But when they were strapping her down. He lost it. Listening to her crying out for her father like that. Man wouldn't let the med-witch fix his nose either. Big chunk of it ripped clear off. Even had his face cut up a bit. But he just sat there crying, and asking to see her. To try and calm her. Girl never stopped till they got that potion in her. Reckon that was the last time she spoke."_

_Twenty blueberries. Twenty one blueberries. Twenty one blueberries._

"_oh dear lord. And after everything with her mother. Lord knows this war isn't just harming adults. If I could get my hands on Greyback--"_

_Right then two older boys came tumbling down the stairs. Bringing Molly out of the kitchen._

"_who are you?!" _

_Startled, Allie turned to find the younger one right next to her face. Just staring at her. He had a darker shade of red hair, and his face had so many freckles, she wondered if they were freckles at all. That he just might be tan. And this goofy half smile on his face. As if she was amusing to him._

"_Charlie, remember 'personal space'. This is Allison Moody. She's going to be staying with us for a few days while her uncle is in Spain. Alright?"_

_He seemed to take this as an acceptable answer. And took his seat next to her. The other one. Who had to be Bill. Started talking about how this time next year he would be at Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley sat plates in front of both boys, then once again disappeared into the kitchen._

"_So how old are you?" Charlie had turned his attention back to her. Allie held up her fingers showing that she was eight._

"_That's cool. Me too I turn nine in two months! How about you?"_

_Once again she held up her hands to show five. He gave her a sideways glance. But with a shrug he just turned to his newly arrived pancakes, and began to eat._

"_So what's your favorite animal? I like dragons! Do you like dragons?" He asked her with a mouth full of a blueberry mess. And once again she nodded. Taking a smaller bite of her pancakes._

"_You should give up. She's weird. She hasn't said a word all morning" Allie turned to the well groomed brother. Suddenly a sticky, mass of blueberry pancake was soaring across the table. Hitting him between the eyes. Allie turned back to Charlie. Who's fork was still poised in his hand, from launching the piece of food. The twins and Ron began to howl with laughter._

"_You shouldn't be rude Percy" Bill said. As he quietly took in the scene. "she's just not use to us is all"_

"_Yeah your one to be talking about weird, Percival." Charlie said. Emphasizing on Percy's full name. "you're the one who spends more time on their hair then mum does."_

_Percy just stuck his tongue out at his brothers. As he removed the fragments of Charlie's breakfast from his face._

_After the plates had been cleared. The three older boys began to beg their mother, to let them go outside. Then a hundred "please mum's" and promises to watch the twins carefully, She said yes. Allie sat quietly watching the boys put on their jackets, hats, mittens, and snow boots. Now fully dressed, and struggling with his boots; Charlie's attention was now back on her._

"_well are you coming or what?" he asked. Allie shook her head. "well why not?" another shake. But this time she reached out and touched his head. A realization struck Charlie then. "oh you've got no hat!" With a fast reaction, he turned and ran from the room. Returning moments later with a lump of green in his hands. _

"_here mum made me this, but its too big. So maybe if we roll it up like this…" taking the sides he rolled the hat inwards. Then stuck it, a little to forcefully, onto Allies head. "there you go! Perfect fit. You can keep that if you would like, mum can always make me another. Now come on!" And with that he disappeared out the back door._

_That morning was filled with snowmen, and snowwomen. Building a small village made of snow. Just to have a few houses destroyed by a snow giant. Of falling to the ground suddenly, and making snow angels. Of running, and hiding. Of leaping behind tree's, when bill threw snowballs at them. Charlie, and Allison were lost in their own silent wonderland. Some time later, when the sun had reached its almost peak. Mrs. Weasley called them in. They slurped down the hot chicken soup quickly. Letting it warm their frozen bodies. Then after Gideon, and Fabian left. The children headed into the living room. Ron played with some toy on the floor, as the twins colored next to him. Percy and Bill played a game of exploding snaps. While Charlie and Allie sat in the corner. Allie listened intently as he read from a book about dragons. The rest of the day was spent like this. And in the evening after dinner, they all gathered around the wireless. Listening to news reports, and music. Soon They were ushered to bed._

_The next few days followed about the same pattern. On her third day she and Charlie built the snow village again. But this time it was much more grander than the first. And that night, sometime near midnight, a figure crept into Allies room. As she studied the texture on the ceiling. Before she could make a noise, a small hand clasped over her mouth._

"_shhh, you'll wake everyone." Charlie whispered. Allie simply stared wide eyed at the boy. "do you want to see something cool?" She nodded. "ok fallow me."_

_Slowly the two of them crept out of her room and down the stairs. Grabbing her coat, Allie fallowed Charlie on to the back steps. He pointed towards the shrubs. Were their snow village had been built. Slowly they crept across the lawn. When they got closer Allie could see small creatures, moving in and out of the house's they had built. She turned to Charlie with questioning look. _

_He smiled and said "their gnomes." accepting this answer as the truth, she turned back to the creatures. Minutes passed by. As they watched the small gnomes, move around in the tiny frozen village. Then Charlie spoke again._

"_Tonight I asked my dad why you didn't talk. He told me because you had seen a werewolf kill your dad."_

_Allie's gaze fixed even harder on the gnomes. Wishing that he would shut up. But she knew he wouldn't. They had become friends. And he liked to look after her. That much she knew._

"_I just want to let you know" he continued. "That what happened was horrible. And I can understand why you don't want to talk. I mean what do you talk about, when you have nothing to say?" Allie looked at him. Studying the way his face was screwed up. Like he was thinking hard about what he was about to say. " I cant make what happened go away. Or pretend like I know what your going through. But I want you to know, that you're my friend. And when you want to talk again, remember that you can talk to me. Ok?" _

_Charlie was looking at her now. A small smile on his face. He was fiddling with the pockets on his jacket. Like he was terribly nervous. As Allie looked in his eyes, she saw something there. Maybe it was trust, pity, or even sadness. Maybe a mixture of all. But she knew he meant what he said._

"_ok" she whispered softly._

_Charlie's smile grew into a big goofy one. "all right" _

_Then slowly they turned back, and headed towards the house. Step for step, Allie fallowed Charlie. As he lead the way across the yard. It was then she realized that somehow, she would always fallow Charlie Weasley. No matter what. _

_Once they had gotten back to her room. She crawled into bed, her hair spilling out all around her, as she watched Charlie leave. With one last glance at her, he whispered goodnight and disappeared._

"_goodnight Charlie" she whispered. As she looked back up at the ceiling. But the ceiling wasn't there anymore. Now it looked like the night sky, all dotted with stars. She was no longer in bed. Now she was laying half dressed in the grass, next to the pond. She looked beside her again. And there was Charlie. But it wasn't nine year old Charlie. No his face looked older. But it was Charlie no doubt. His eyes were fixed on her. And then she made a motion to sit up._

"_What, going to bed already? Its not even three yet!" He whined. Sitting up too._

_With out missing a beat she replied. "what scared to stay out here by yourself? Is Charlie afraid of his mummy?" she teased. She was fifteen now. It was her last night visiting the burrow. Tomarrow she would leave on her last week long holiday with her uncle. Then she was off to her fifth year at Hogwarts. Allie cocked her head to the side. Now noticing that Charlie had on as much clothing as she did. And that question she once had about all his freckles was finally answered._

"_No its just you said you wanted to come out here. So I came too. Remember ' As long as I'm with you, I'm up for anything'? It just seems a shame to go in so soon. We barely got done swimming. But if you want to go back on your promise. So be it. And to believe I pinky swore and everything" He said casually, laying back down with his hands folded behind his head._

"_Oh we were ten for Christ sakes Charlie. That was almost five years ago. We're fifteen now. And besides, your not so great at keeping promises. Do you remember "oh no don't worry! I promise Flinch won't catch us!" Yeah, that one didn't stand up so great. Or what about "oh no I promise its not a dangerous animal.' You can see why I don't pay to much attention your promises." Allie shot back. He stuck his tongue out at her. Then received a punch on the arm, as retaliation._

"_Besides we haven't even opened the fire whiskey-"_

"_which is a good thing, maybe I can return it before Uncle Al notices"_

"_where's the fun in that? Huh? Your such a straight edge Allie."_

"_and your as reckless as the twins!'_

"_is that such a bad thing? I mean look were it got me! I'm sitting here, outside, at two thirty in the morning. In my boxer shorts, next to a girl in nothing but her knickers! How horrible!"_

"_you're a pervert Charles Weasley." Allie stood up, and started searching for her clothes._

"_oh come on. I'm not so bad. You're the one who walked into the boys quidditch locker room. Trying to catch a peak of my bum, were you?" he teased. She could feel her whole body blush._

"_No I was trying to get a peak at Steven McAlister, you know the cute Slytherin beater. The one who kissed me last year." Allie replied as she picked up her dress. She heard Charlie scoffed._

"_he's a prat."_

"_you only think he's a prat because he had enough nerve to kiss me."_

"_He cornered you in the hallway, after you stayed late for potions. How is that having nerve?"_

_Allie let out an annoyed huff. Damn him. She thought as her hands found their way to her hip. "well that's more than I can say for some people!" she shot at him. _

_Before she knew what happened. Charlie had grabbed her by the waste and forced her back to the ground. Suddenly she was pinned down. Charlie was on top of her. With a grin on his face. That looked a lot like Fred, and George's, when they were about to play a prank. Allie tried fitfully to wiggle free of his grip. As he held her down by the wrists. But she couldn't. Allie was strong, but Charlie was stronger._

"_oh. And who are these 'some people'? you wouldn't mean me would you?" he leaned down. His lips brushing against her ear. Allie could feel his hot breath on her cheek. Any action she had of freeing herself, had stopped. "have you had thoughts of kissing me? Hmm Allie? Or maybe, has the good little Allison Moody had impure thoughts?"_

_Charlie had pulled back a little to look her in they eyes. She seemed to lose herself in his chocolate brown eyes. Allie had become attracted to him right after Christmas break. But swore to herself she would never do anything to ruin their friendship. Even if that means never kissing him. She didn't want to be some thing Charlie lusted after either. She had seen him with some of the girls at school. Flirting. Using that damn Weasley charm of his. But now that promise seemed so hard to keep. With his body pressed so firmly against hers. Her eyes began to drift down wards. Towards his lips. They looked so soft. Were they that soft when you kissed them? Or were they rough and demanding? Or maybe he would devour her face like Steven did? Or maybe his kiss was the most wonderful thing on earth. They were right there. It would take such little effort for her to close the gap between them._

_Allie had to bite her lip to stop herself. "Charlie" she whispered. "please, don't do anything we will regret later."_

_His face screwed up into an odd look. For a few minutes nothing could be heard but the wind in the tree's. And her deep strangling breaths._

"_Your right" Charlie hissed through gritted teeth. "I would never do any thing __you__ would regret." with this he pushed away from her. Getting to his feet he collected his clothes and headed towards the house._

"_Charlie wait!" Allie cried before she even knew what to say next._

_Her words seemed to stop him. Allie watched him, as the muscles in his back tightened. A small summer breeze moved by, ruffling his hair just ever so slightly. His shoulders rising and falling with the deep breath he took. His fists balling up, as if trying to hold himself steady. His words were a whisper. Barely audible above the breeze. But to Allie they were as loud as if he was screaming in her face._

"_I told you once before. When your ready to talk, I'll be here to listen. Just let me know."_

_And once again Allie was staring at Charlie. But this time she was wondering if she should follow him._

Allison's head jerked violently, slamming into the glass window. As the small muggle car bumped along an old dirt road.

"shit" she mumbled as she rubbed the now tinder spot on her head. Looking around she noticed Kingsley Shacklebolt laughing. As he navigated the vehicle down its windy path. "what!?" she spat out at him.

"Oh nothing. Its just I thought you to be some great powerful Auror like your uncle, and here you are. Just as clumsy as Tonks."

With a huff, Allie stuck her tongue out. "I' am not! It was the road!" trying to cover herself. Great first impression there Moody. Way to really impress your new boss. She thought angrily. It was kind of funny through. Thinking of Kingsley as her boss now. When for so many years he had been just another one of her uncles protégée's.

Kingsley refocused on the road. As his hand drummed a beat, against the steering wheel. That matched the muggle song now playing from the car's radio. Leaning back in her seat, she began to watch the now familiar country side pass by.

She hadn't even been back in England for five hours and already she was falling to pieces. Maybe it was the time difference. Or maybe the fact that she was on her way to her ex-lovers house? Not by choice mind you. No, as soon as Molly Weasley learned of her returning from the states. Allie had received an owl, demanding she come and stay at least a night. If not at the very least for dinner. She had never been one to tell Molly no. She could have apparated to the Burrow. But according to Kingsley, he was instructed not to let her. "Apparently Arthur read somewhere about a wizard splinching himself after he got off a plane. Didn't have a good feel for his surroundings, so it seems."

Allie should have been excited. Here she was, back in England in the first time in over two years. She had just snagged her dream job, and was moving into a beautiful little cottage in the country. Not too far from the sea. But still Allie felt a little bit trapped and scared. Not like she should be scared.

But fear had one of those evil little ways of always sneaking up on you. It was something to have, but to never show. Allie thought as she watched the fence posts zoom by. Her uncle always told her. Moody's fear nothing, because there is nothing to fear. That was a load of bollocks. There was a myriad of different things to fear; dementors, Arvada Kadavra , werewolves, dark curses, falling a thousand feet off a broom stick, being kidnapped, even the vampire's that now wanted desperately to kill her.

But Allison Elizabeth Moody didn't fear any of these things, no decently trained Auror would; and she was more than decently trained. Hell she was one of the best. How could she not? She had been training since the age of five. No the thing that stirred fear into her heart was a boy. Well he was a man now. With red hair, soft brown eyes, and so many freckles you couldn't even count half of them. Charlie Weasley always set off a that feeling inside her stomach as it boiled and mixed with nervousness, and another feeling she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Allison had left England almost nine years ago. Because that was what she had to do. What she was expected to do. She had always missed England so much in ached. But she had let others make her decisions for her. And that was the fate she received. She didn't even fight it. Some brave Gryffindor she was!

But god knows what Allie was thinking: when Kingsley Shacklebolt showed up a month ago. Offering her a job as one of the top Aurors at the British Ministry of Magic. She about had a heart attack. Before Alison even knew it "hell yes!!" spilled from her mouth. As she flung herself across her desk and around Kingsley's neck. This was the job she had wanted since she was a child! The job that both her father and uncle had once held, along with so many Moody's before them. It was tradition.

It wasn't until after Kingsley left and her co-workers came in, to congratulate her. That something hit her like a thousand hippogriffs. She would _have_ to see Charlie again. If Trace Phillips hadn't been patting her on the shoulder telling her that she finally did it. She would have collapsed with the realization of what she just done. Allie had just said yes to a job that require her to return to England. To everyone she knew as a child. To the people she spent most of her life with. To everything she had been running from. To the man she had been running from. She was in deep shit.

But there was no turning back now. She had told Kingsley yes. So she turned in her resignation, and packed her things, and finished all her paperwork. Once she had done that, there was nothing stopping her from leaving. So she got piss drunk for five days. Thought seriously about disappearing into the muggle world. Then finally came to her senses. Why the hell should she let _Charlie Weasley _be a factor in how she lived her life? Huh? She was a grown women of twenty four years! Really for all she knew he was still in fucking Romania playing with god forsaken dragons! She might not even have to come in contact with him. Besides she had dated other men. Even if she had compared them all to Charlie. Dooming all of her relationships. But that wasn't the point. The point was there had been others.

In the states; her days were then filled with work. And at night to dull the pain in her heart, there were the men. They were all brilliant, successful, and devilishly handsome. But they were not Charlie. They would only numb her to the pain, when they made love to her. On a cold fall night, one of them with piercing blue eyes, even whispered that he loved her. When she whispered it back, Allie did not see his blue eyes. She only saw Charlie's soft brown. Soon after he fell asleep, she began to cry. It was that night she realized how horrible she was being. She was still letting a relationship that ended four years prior dominate her life?

"We're here!" Kingsley deep voice pulled her from her thoughts. Refocusing on the view outside the window. Allie saw the Burrow sitting proudly in front of her. As they pulled in to the yard. She could swear nothing had changed. well maybe a bush or two had been added to the garden. But that was about it. As Kingsley threw the car into park, a feeling of excitement was now replacing fear inside her stomach. Allie couldn't lie, she had desperately wanted to return to The Burrow. To the people who loved her. To the carefree summer's by the pond. And back to the days when it was just her, and her best friend.

"We're a bit early" Kingsley thought aloud. As Allie opened her door, and clamered out. Getting her leg caught in the straps of her pokadot backpack. That had been waded down with gifts. " I don't know if molly's ready for us yet"

"Oh don't worry so much Kingsley. Its nearly seven, and knowing Mrs. Weasly, dinner's almost ready. Besides Molly will be ecstatic to see me. She wont even care that we're early" Giving him a cocky grin, Allie flung her bag over her shoulder, And headed towards the house. Smiling when she noticed the second step on the back porch still creaked. And laughed a bit at the noise that could be heard, projecting from inside. Opening the back door, Allie was instantly warmed by the sight of what was before her. Molly was fussing around in the kitchen. Ginny following behind her, trying to help out. George and Ron arguing over god knows what. While a bushy haired girl tried to quiet them. Mr. Weasley and Bill were reading the evening edition of The Daily Prophet. Percy, trying desperately to straighten his tie.

It was then she realized how much she really had missed all of them. They were just so… so… _Weasley_. Allison just couldn't help herself. She had to laugh. Bracing herself against the door frame. She let herself be taken over. As her boisterous laughing quieted the rest of the room. God she loved this house. And these people, she had missed so terribly.

"Oh Allison" Mrs. Weasley said as she headed towards her. But another voice cut through her laughter.

"Mum! Have you seen that black button down of mine? I think you might have washed it." the voice at the top of the stairs rang out. Allie lifted her head towards the familiar sound. Her eyes watery from laughing, she made out the figure of Charlie. Standing half way down the stairs. Clad in only a pair of pants. His face in astonishment. His eyes locked on her.

"Hi-ya Charlie! Miss me?" was all she could say as the laughter once again racked her body.


	2. Memories and Firewhiskey

_**Hey, so I know its been a LONG time. But I got really busy with some personal problems. Then the other day I ran across the rough draft for this chapter. And all of a sudden the writing bug bit me, and some parts bothered me. So I redid this entire chapter…But oh well. Here it is. Also I promise to continue this story until Its done. And I will update it more often. And like always I want to hear what you think. But no flaming, if your going to criticize please be constructive. Hope you enjoy! **_

**_

* * *

_**

Fireflies danced around the garden as day slowly set into night. Laughter and happy conversations floated, and filled one of the last summer evening with noise. As large paper lanterns and candles, magically hung in the air, illuminating the now darkening grounds of the burrow. It was a warm night, too warm for early September actually. It was the time of year were it was turning to fall; but the summer warmth had not let go of its grip. Allison smiled fondly at the sight before her. Everyone was sitting down at the incredibly long picnic table, that was now being covered with food and plates. How long had it been since she had been here? She thought wearily to herself. Too long that was for sure. Allie waved her wand slightly, and lowered the last of the potato salad onto the table. She had been at the burrow for almost two hours now, and she already felt like she had never left.

Smiling inwards she remembered the first few moments of her entering the Burrow, Allie was hugged first by Molly, who then proceeded to lecture her. Molly started telling her, she was too thin, and that Mrs. Weasley was sure that she hadn't eaten in weeks. Then Allie was passed to Ginny, surprised at how the young girl had finally grown into herself. After a bone crushing hug from Arthur. Then Bill, George, Percy, and Ron; all of whom engulfed her in a tight embrace. Allison greeted Penelope, Percy's wife, with a hug as well. Through they were not close, Allie knew the girl fairly well from School. Finally she was introduced to the people in the room she did not know. First their was Bill's young, and breathe taking wife Fleur. Allie greeted her in French. The petite woman seemed to be genuinely pleased with her patchy French, as they exchanged pleasantries in Fleur's native tongue. Then there was Hermione Granger, a young smart witted girl with bushy hair. Hermione told her it was an honor to finally meet her, after how much Molly, and Ginny both had talked about her. Hermione also commented on reading about Allies' last assignment with the vampires in northeastern America. Allie couldn't help but smile and promise to fill her in on modern American laws concerning vampires. Then she turned to shake hands with a boy with jet black hair, who could only be none other than Harry Potter. He smiled politely and informed her that he would be seeing a lot of her soon. Part of Allies job was to weed through, and train the new aspiring Aurors, and apparently Harry would be one of them. After that Molly made a fuss for everyone to go wash up, and help set the table. Slowly everyone filed out, eventually leaving Allie standing there alone with Charlie. Who still wore the same shell shocked expression on his face. For the life of her Allison could not think of anything to say, even through she had practiced this moment almost a hundred times in her mind. Before she could open her mouth, Charlie crossed the slowly. As if she were a deer, and if he moved to quickly he would scare her away. They were now standing face to face. He was so close, too close really.

"_I've missed you Allie" he whispered. Charlie's hand reached out and brushed her cheek. Allie jerked her head away, as if his hands were fire. _

_Backing away quickly Allie caught Charlie's gaze. "I think I'm going to go help your mother." she mumbled, as she turned, and rushed out the door. Leaving the still shirtless Charlie standing in the dinning room, completely confused._

She never thought things would go smoothly with Charlie. She even expected a fight. But Charlie had not brought up any old wounds. Allie could understand why now. The war had changed _everything_. None of the Weasleys' talked about it, but it was apparent that they were falling to pieces. The war had taken its toll and with Fred gone, the family seemed to be trying to rebuild itself, but was still sadly crumbling. Maybe that's why Charlie had left Romania for good. Knowing that his family needed him now. It would be the only reason he'd leave his dragons and take a job at the ministry. A desk job had never seemed like Charlie's style.

Allie was pulled from her thoughts by Molly's hand on her shoulder. "come sit down next to me Allison" she said with a warm smile.

Happily Allison sat down between Molly, and Ginny. Arthur sat next to Molly, at the head of the table. George slid into the seat next to his father and across from his mother. Harry, Penelope, and Fleur filled in the rest of the row, on the other side of Ginny. Bill sat at the other end of the table across from his father. Kingsley sat next to Bill. Percy sat across from his wife. Hermione sat down next to Percy, with Ron in the seat beside her. Allie watched as Charlie slid into the empty seat next to George, and directly across from her. Charlie always took the seat across from her. She looked up to meet his gaze, as he winked at her. Quickly she adverted her eyes downwards, and started to smooth the hem on her turquoise dress.

Dinner passed pleasantly with talk of the ministry, Ouidditch, and of the now thriving Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Arthur asked endless questions about how much more integrated the American wizarding community was with the muggle population. Hermione filled Molly in, on the interview she had at the ministry earlier that day. Fleur and Penelope discussed the new spells Penelope had been working on developing. Bill, Percy, Ron, Harry, George, and Charlie recounted past misadventures at Hogwarts. While Allie told Ginny of her time in America, and answering any questions or comments directed towards her. Every so often her eyes would glance over towards Charlie. Only to find that his eyes were fixed on her, even if his conversation was elsewhere. Allison told stories from her stint as a professional chaser, in the American Quidditch league. She even talked briefly about how her uncle sent her to an American School. It did not escape her observation, when Charlie's attention shifted to her and Ginny's conversation at this point. This didn't surprise her, why shouldn't he be interested? Her leaving for America was the very reason why there was a rift in their friendship.

The downfall came when Mad-eye told her that she wasn't returning to Hogwarts for her final year. That instead she was going to America. So she could study advanced magic with a world renowned Auror. Allison refused point blank, with all of her inherited stubbornness. There were important things for her in England. Hogwarts, her N.E.W.T's, playing quidditch for her last year, getting into Auror training, her friends, Nyphadora, and Charlie! Especially him, they were dating she couldn't leave him. Not then.

The memory of that day began to swirl around in her mind, to her it was an almost toxic thought. It would sometimes appear, and leave her heart hurting all over again.

_A few day's after she found out she was leaving. She went to see Charlie at the Burrow. They sat on the dock to the small pond, feet dangling in the water. It was their place. The words stuck together in her throat, as she told him the news. Allie wanted his advise on how she should get out of it. She never expected what happened next._

_She can still see how unmoving his face was. As if it had been cast in stone. The sunlight seemed to rebound off his thousands of freckles, and soak into his dark red hair. He stared down at the water, as if it held the answer. For the longest time he said nothing. Finally he spoke but not the words she wanted._

"_you should go"_

_As if by an unnatural force, time seemed to stand still. The world around her began to crumble._

"_What?" She asked in a voice barely audible. It was as if the air had been ripped from her lungs._

"_You should go" Charlie said again. Not daring to look at her. "it's a great opportunity. It can get you everything you've ever wanted. Allison." he rarely called her by her full name. "you would be daft not too!"_

" _But…but what about you?! What about __**us**__?" she demanded._

_He said nothing. Suddenly , violently she grabbed his face and forced it to hers. She remembered how his lips fit against her own, chapped, and unmoving, as her smooth one's pressed against them. He softened a moment later. Kissing her back. Acting as if he never wanted to stop. Finally, when they broke apart Charlie met her gaze._

_Stroking her thumb against his rough cheek, she asked, "What about that?"_

_Charlie remained silent. Pursing his now swollen lips together, trying to find the words to say. But his silence spoke volumes for Allie. The words were right there in his brown eyes. Suddenly she couldn't breathe. It was as if the world was falling out from under her. Before she knew what she was doing, she was up and running. A sharp pain stinging her eyes. She couldn't cry. She wouldn't cry. Not for him._

_As quickly as she could, Allie raced barefooted across the lawn and into the Burrow. For a moment she thought that Charlie hadn't moved from his position on the dock. Then Allie knew that he was running after her, calling her name. Quickly she sidestepped Ginny and the twins as they were going inside. Practically leaped over Percy and Ron who were pressed to the floor; trying to locate Scrabbers. Dashed to the fireplace, snatching up the floo powder as she went. Throwing it harshly, green flames erupted and she stepped inside. Charlie came bounding around the corner and skidded to a stop. Just as she shouted out her destination. His mouth opened to say something. Maybe 'STOP' or "please wait, don't go". She would never know because soon the flames were pulling her in. The only thing she could do before she was devoured was throw a rude hand gesture. That hopefully Ginny did not see._

Bills laughter cut through the late evening air, and pulled her from her thoughts "Oh Lord!" he exclaimed, "Allison do you remember back in school, what your fourth year? When Charlie and that boy got into a fist fight after potions class?"

"oh can we please not talk about that incident?" groaned Charlie.

Arthur's laugh "I remember that" he added "Charlie had that black eye for weeks!"

"So what happened?" Harry asked.

Charlie let out another load groan, and buried his face in his hands. "Please can we talk about something else? Anything?"

"Well if Charlie really doesn't want to talk about it." Allison added with a grin, "I guess I will tell the story. Charlie has always been a little over protective." Charlie's head snapped up at this.

"I have not!" Charlie protested. Ignoring this comment, Allison continued.

"So one afternoon I had stayed late for potions to help clean up, along with a boy from Slytherin. Charlie hated this kid. Steven had been the seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team, and lets just say they weren't friendly. Anyways, after we were done cleaning up, Steven offered to walk me back to our commons room. I told him I would enjoy that" turning to Ginny, wrinkling her nose a bit Allison added. "I mean who wouldn't, even for a Slytherin he was really cute! Well he asked me if I would like to go with him that weekend to Hogsmade, and before I could even respond, the boy had pushed me against the wall and kissed me. Then when I was about to hex him-"

"I knocked him off" Charlie interrupted, smiling a little he added. " I had wanted to deck that wanker for sometime, and mauling my best friend seemed like a good enough reason!"

"He was not mauling me!" Allie scoffed, "at least he had the gall to kiss me! Most of the boys in the school avoided me because of Mad-eye, Bill or Charlie! All three of them threatened to hex any boy who even showed an interest in me!"

"Hey!" Bill laughed, "I was never as bad as Mad-eye, and nowhere near as bad as Charlie!"

"But you were still bad!" she laughed. "anyways, there they were rolling around on the ground fighting, a group of second year Hufflepuffs even showed up and started to cheer. Soon enough Flinch found them and carted them away. It was a horrible scene, I really thought they were trying to kill each other."

"we were" Charlie mumbled.

"I never knew you to be the jealous type Charlie" Penelope quipped.

"I was not jealous, I was protecting her honor!"

"my honor? You called me a whore later that night! We had a horrible fight, didn't speak for months! I even dated Steven for a bit just to piss you off!" She retorted. Charlie's face screwed up, as if the thought of Steven and her still disgusted him.

Bill rolled his eyes. "oh I remember that. Longest three months of my life. I swear I had to keep you to from ripping each other to pieces everyday. Thank God that's over with" he stated in a sarcastic tone.

Everyone laughed in agreement, at the statement. Bill then began to tell the story of when Charlie 'accidentally' let lose a whole mess of blast ended skrewts. With this, Allison's eyes locked with Charlie and took in the sight of him. His soft red hair blowing a little with the warm breeze, his eyes dancing with laughter. Charlie turned towards her. For a moment their eyes just met, like they had countless times before. He seemed to be searching for something in her eyes, but could not find it. So he just gave her a smile that melted her heart. Allie quickly shook the feeling off, she couldn't let Charlie get under her skin. Not again.

'_Remember!_' She thought to herself, '_he's not even a friend anymore! An old friend! Nothing more. Remember what happened last time. You need him as a friend at most. That's all_' but it seemed pointless. Because every time Charlie's brown eyes met her green, she could only think of the times when they were more than just friends.

Slowly dinner started to come to an end. The men cleaned up, while the ladies sat and enjoyed a cup of tea. Kingsley gave his thanks to Mrs. Weasley, and told Allison he would see her Monday morning as he left. After an hour or so Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, retired for the evening. While the boys went off into the garden to look for gnomes. The rest of them sat in the night air, and talked of trivial things. Soon Allison began to lose herself in her memories again, smiling as they came back to her. Memories of summer, and of sun, a time when her life was almost carefree. The times spent by the pond, getting drunk off stolen liquor. Late evenings learning how to sew, from Mrs. Weasley on the back porch. School holidays spent working on spells in the living room. Times during Christmas breaks when they would come in from the cold to hot chocolate waiting for them, and the radio always playing in the background. The last memory lead her to another; one that she held onto fondly.

It was Christmas break, and she had just gotten back from the states, for the holiday. Her uncle had taken her, forcibly she might add, to the Burrow. Because Mrs. Weasley wanted to have them for dinner, like she always did. So Allie sat painfully across from Charlie. She could feel his eyes boring into her. But she didn't dare make contact. Believing that if she did he would know. He would know that she had spent the last few months cursing his name. Crying herself to sleep. And watching the sky hoping for his owl. Instead she opted to talk with Fred and George about quidditch. They recounted the Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor match. Something Tonks had written about, but with less detail.

"_The chasers were a bit off" George stated._

"_Yeah, Louis just cant fly as good as you, but Angelina, and Katie pulled it together." Fred reassured her. This made her feel a bit better._

_The small talk continued on like this for the rest of the evening. When the owl came swooping in, and dropped a letter into her Uncle's lap. Moody stood up, apologizing saying he had to leave. Important business at the ministry._

"_is it ok if she stays here for the night Molly?" He asked. Much to Allie's horror. "Its not safe to be alone tonight. Full moon and all. You know how she gets." _

_Allie had felt the moons pull as the sun started to set. She had opened her mouth in protest, but the words never came. Because she suddenly felt Charlie's leg rub against hers under the table. She looked up at him. He gave her a small nod. And that was all it took, for her to understand his meaning. __**He wanted her to stay. **_

_Soon the plates were cleared, and they all moved into the parlor. Slowly time passed by. An old song played on the wireless, as Mr. Weasley drank his nightcap. Mrs. Weasley was teaching Ginny to Knit. Fred and George had excused themselves to their room. Bill was talking vigorously about something important, with Charlie in the corner. As she watched Ron, and Percy play a game of Chess. The room was stifling to her. As if it was threatening to choke her. She would fiddle with the hem of her black dress, and watch the snow fall out side the window. Then every so often catch Charlie looking at her. He would turn back to Bill for a moment, then back to her. This only helped to make the room more unbearable. His gaze would wash over her. Making her feel as if she was sitting there completely naked._

"_Allie dear are you ok?" Mrs. Weasley's voice brought her out of the daze. She looked around and noticed they were all staring at her. It was then she realized how loud she had been breathing, as if she was hyperventilating._

_Calming herself, she smiled at Molly "Oh I'm fine I just need a bit of air, it's a little stuffy in here. That's all" Allie stood and retrieved her coat from the rack. "if you don't mind I'm going to step out back."_

_Once outside she fell against the house. The cold air whipped around her body. As the snow fell softly on to the yard. Her bare legs became instantly cold. Why had she always insisted on wearing dress's? Letting out a long breath, and watched it as it turned into a cloud, then disappeared. She closed her eyes and tried to make-believe that she wanted to be here. Stuck in a house with Charlie. The back door opened and closed. And she pressed her eyes closer shut. Praying it was anyone but him._

"_Mum sent me to make sure your ok, and not throwing up, or running starkers in the snow…again." In all the scenarios she had played out in her head, about the first time she would see him again; those were not the words she had imagined he would say to her. She let out a small laugh. Yes molly would worry about that last little part. Full moons were a strange time for her, they made her wild. _

_She opened her eyes to look at him. He was taller, not much, but enough for her to notice. His hair was a bit longer, and he had a new scar that peaked out from the collar of his shirt._

"_I'm fine" she told him, nodding her head slightly. Trying to make her words believable._

_Suddenly he was in front of her. His hand on her face. Soft brown eyes, searing through her dark green. She couldn't breath again, and remembered thinking that he would be the death of her one day._

"_You sure?" his voice was soft and caring. She could only nod in reply. His thumb began to rub instinctively against her cheek bone. Slowly she pressed her face into his hand. She missed the feel of his hands on her. His breath fell upon her face, warming it slightly._

"_I've missed you." he told her in a strangled voice. "I cant tell you how many times I've wanted to send you an owl. Tell you that I'm sorry, that I'm a huge wanker, that I miss you, that I still love you, that I accidentally hexed myself, anything at all really. Tonks told me it was a bad idea, she told me to give you some space and time. That you needed to hate me for a while. But its been killing me. You know that?"_

_Before she even knew what she was doing, her lips were upon him. Pressing firmly into his. Yearning for the feel of them. For the feel of his hands on her. And the warmth of his body as it pushed against hers. Then he was kissing back, with the same enthusiasm, but he seemed more needy. He bit her lip, as he pressed her harder against the wall. His hands were everywhere on her all at once. As if trying to make up for lost time. His groping need, seemed to fuel that of her own. She broke the kiss moving slowly to his ear, nibbling a little, as she pressed her hips into his. Grinding slightly against him. This was something she knew drove him crazy. Smiling slightly as she felt his arousal. His lips were on her neck now. Leaving a trail of kisses, and small bites along it. She felt one of his hands knead her breast. As the other slipped up her thigh, and disappeared underneath her dress. He leaned back and looked at her. His lips were red and swollen, his hair was mussed up from were her hand had moved through it. His eyes were dark orbs, as they washed over her face. He was breathing short, shallow breaths._

"_Lace?" he asked cocking his head to one side. A small wicked smile playing on his lips. "my my, if I didn't know any better I would say you planned this, Miss Moody!" she rolled his eyes at him, letting out a small huff. _

"_Don't look at me like that" he continued. "I'm not the one who came here tonight in lace knickers! Planning on seducing me from the start huh?"_

"_don't flatter yourself Charlie" she retorted. "they were the only ones that didn't show, you know good and well I di--" He had pressed his lips to hers, silencing her instantly. Brushing his tongue against her bottom lip. As if asking to be let in. She obliged. Soon the only thoughts that remained of lace knickers, were how long until they came off. Charlie pulled away from her._

"_We cant do this here." he told her, as he dipped back down. And began to nibble at the spot were her neck and shoulder met._

"_then were can we?" she asked him. Not even thinking twice. She let him take her hand and lead her to the side of the house. Towards the shed. She should have stopped him, but she couldn't. Lust had taken over her body and mind by then. Besides, she wanted him just as bad._

_Once inside, Charlie let go of her hand and locked the door to the shed. Allie could still remember how pointless that seemed. If someone really wanted in, they could just use magic. Still she did appreciate the gesture, it was his way of trying to give them privacy. A commodity found very seldom in the Burrow. _

_Suddenly he turned to her, grabbing her waist and shoving her fiercely into the work table that was against the wall. Before she could even express her shock his lips devoured hers. His kisses were deep and passionate. The kind of kisses that she only seemed to receive in her dreams, the kind that leave you feeling as if you were floating. Charlie's hands moved up from her waist, traveling along her sides slowly. Like he was trying to burn the feel of her into them. His thumbs brushed lightly against her breasts, making her lose the last of her breath. Allie turned her head, breaking the kiss for some much needed air. But that didn't stop him, his hands grabbed her waist again, lifting her up onto the table. He moved between her thighs, and pressed his arousal against her. Charlie started kissing his way across her jaw line, and down her neck. His hands circling back, and resting beneath her breasts, teasing her. _

"_please Charlie" she pleaded in a husky voice. Then she gasped as he filled his hands with her flesh. Allie could feel him smile against her skin at this, then turn and capture her mouth with his once again. Allison's hands were moving up Charlie's arms, then down his chest. Her fingers started to unbutton his shirt, then slipped underneath the fabric. His skin was softer than she expected. She marveled at how well defined the muscles in his chest were. Allie tore her mouth from his and began her descent down his neck to his chest. Every couple of kisses, she would nibble a little at his flesh. Then smile with satisfaction every time he let out a grunt of pleasure. _

_One of Charlie's hands slipped back under her dress, and started creeping up her thigh. Then when he reached her panties again, he tugged at them. Allie felt a sudden chill as he took a step back and pulled them completely off, discarding them without a thought. He reached out and peeled her dress off over her head as well. Charlie's arms then circled her back, and undid her bra. Discarding it quickly, like he had with her underwear. He then returned immediately to his place between her knees. His palm now pressing against her need. Allie's head shot backwards as a gasp escaped her, and Charlie found his way to her neck._

"_I want you" he whispered. His lips brushed softly against her skin. "God how I want you Allison. I've spent every night dreaming of you like this, and every day replaying it in my mind."_

_Allison tore at his shirt, ripping it from him, her hands then moved to his hair. Tugging on it lightly, she forced him to look up at her. When she peered into his soft brown eyes, she saw his longing. She saw the passion for her burning in them, and the lust filled glaze across them. There was something else, something she swore was love. That was all she needed. _

"_Take me then." she demanded, her voice heady with desire. Shock flashed across his face, as her hand moved from his hair, down to cup his cheek. The second time she begged him in a low soft voice, "please take me Charlie". With that he lifted her up, his hands grabbing her firmly on the bottom._

"_we don't have to do this, if your uncomfortable just tell me to stop" he told her as he moved towards a pile of hay at the back of the shed. _

_Smiling Allison whispered "I have never wanted anything more, than I want this. I want you, Charlie. I want you to have me. Please." That was just what he needed to hear._

_With one hand bracing her on him, he pulled a blanket from the shelf. Not even taking time to lay it down neatly, Charlie threw it on top of the hay. Slowly he lowered Allie onto the blanket. Stepping away for a moment to kick off his shoes, and remove his pants. Finally, he returned to her fully naked, and lowered himself on top of her._

Allie angrily jerk her thoughts away from that memory. '_Stop it' _she told herself. '_you cant keep thinking of him of him like that!_' Laughing at herself, Allie realized that she seemed to be losing herself in memories all day.

Slowly time passed by and everyone seemed to turn in one by one. Until only Allison, Bill and Fleur were left sitting on the porch. Bill's hand rested on his wife's knee. They both seemed to be so comfortable touching each other. It was an intimacy Allie longed for. Something she had not experienced in a long time. Sometime later, Charlie came walking across the lawn. His clothes were slightly disheveled, but he smiled sweetly at her.

"Your still out here? I thought you and Bill would be off roaming the country side." he stated, as he climbed the steps to the porch. Pulling a chair closer to hers, he sat down and let out a soft sigh. "you know with the full moon tonight and all." Charlie was always so casual about things.

Taking in the sight of him, Allie just laughed. She was well aware of the full moon. She half suspected that it was the reason for her not so proper thoughts about Charlie. "No Its not at its peak yet." Charlie raised an eyebrow at this. "Never mind" she added, shaking her head. They sat there for a few moments completely content. As they listened to Fleur and Bill talk idly about their home, . But Allison was only half listening to it all, she was finally close enough to look at Charlie, really look at him. Other than the occasional scar, he looked the same as the last time. Absolutely perfect.

Reaching into his shirt pocket, he with drew a silver flask. Opening it, then taking a swig he passed it to her. "fire whiskey?"

"you know me too well" she laughed taking the flask, she tipped it up and let the smooth burning liquid run down her throat. The bitter kick of it felt wonderful. She felt so comfortable here with Charlie. Laughing at herself she wondered how easy it would be to lean over and kiss him. Allison suddenly wanted to hit herself when that thought crossed her mind. There she was again, thinking of things that would ruin the fragile friendship that she was trying to rebuild. She stood up quickly.

"I should go to bed" she stated, not feeling the least bit tiered. Because Lord knows if she didn't get away soon, there would be nothing from stopping her from making a new memory with Charlie, and she knew she would have made it right there on the porch too.

"want me to walk you up." He asked, giving her a puzzled look.

"we should all go to bed really" Bill added getting to his feet. Bill turned and extended his hand towards his wife, helping her up. His gentleness surprised Allison. Bill had always been the toughest of the brothers, but he seemed to handle his wife with such care. Soon they all headed towards the backdoor. Molly had placed Allie's things in Charlie's room. Informing her that he was sharing a room with George for the evening. As they ascended the stairs, Charlie grabbed onto her arm. Holding her back, as his brother and Fleur continued on to their room.

A wicked grin hung on his face. "well I guess I will see you tomorrow" he said in a voice loud enough so that Bill was sure to hear. "good night". Then with a wink he headed up the stairs. Allison smiled as she watched him go, and Deep down, she somehow knew that she would see him again that evening.

* * *

_Blonde hair seemed to spill out in every direction. The Silken strands flowed right off the wool blanket, and into the hay that lay beneath it. Small pieces of straw protruding from it, the colors almost matching. A soft flush graced her face. As small beads of sweat glistened across her golden skin. Beautiful. That was the only word he could think of at the moment. He smiled down at her. The shed was warm and cozy, as opposed to the cold snow that now blanketed the ground outside. Allie was biting down on her already swollen bottom lip. Something he knew she did when she was nervous._

"_are you sure?" he asked her. Allie nodded silently. She always did that. It was endearing to him. Her green eyes seemed to go through him. As he lowered himself onto her naked body. Slowly he pushed inside her. Amazed by the feel of her. She let out a small gasp. Something about that gasp was so erotic to him, he had to kiss her._

_Its not like this was their first time together. Had it not been almost eight ago when he first made love to her? On the dock that sat right outside? He smiled at this. They did seem to have a habit of doing it in his back yard._

_Allie pulled him closer, as he began to thrust inside her. Her face pressed into the crook of his neck._

"_Charlie" she moaned as his movements became faster. He thought that he could spend the rest of his life, listening to her cry out his name like that. Her nails began digging into his back. He could feel her hips arching to meet him. As he groped possessively at her chest. As her head fell back, he captured one of her breasts in his mouth. There was something so intoxicating about it all. The feel of her around him. How she let out small gasps as he swirled his tongue around her nipple. Or was it just the sound of flesh slapping against flesh? The friction was ecstasy, and absolute torture for Charlie._

_His thrusts were wild and sporadic now. As he felt her tighten around him. "oh, oh" she gasped out. That alone about sent him over the edge. Suddenly she was gripping his shoulders fiercely. "oh god…Charlie" He could feel her body tighten. Charlie buried his head in her hair, and with one final thrust, her body shuddered. As he lost control. _

Charlie's eyes shot open. Slowly he rubbed his head, and silently cursed. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. Nor did he mean to have _that_ kind of dream. No he had other plans. Quickly he gazed around the room, making sure George was asleep. Charlie crawled out of bed, pulling the bottle from the bag he brought up from his room, and slipped silently from the room.

Over the years he had time to think about how he screwed up the relationship he had with Allison. And now as if by some grace of God, she was back. As he tip toed his way downstairs, Charlie counted all the mistakes he had made. Dating the other girls at Hogwarts, fighting constantly with Allie, when he should have been holding her. Every time Charlie had her in his arms, he always seemed to do something to push her away. Leaving her, or refusing to let her come to Romania, and a hundred other mistakes he had made. But his biggest sin of all was agreeing with Mad-eye, when he wanted to send her away to America. Its not like he could have argued with the old man. The ageing Auror had come to the Burrow one night, and requested to talk privately with Charlie. He could still see the man pacing in front of him, dragging his wooden foot behind him. Charlie had no idea what the whole thing was about. For a few moments he had feared that Allie was injured, or worse dead. But he was soon set straight. Moody had come to ask of a favor. Apparently he had been working for months, pulling strings, and calling in favors; trying to get his niece into the best Auror training program there was. But the old man was no fool, he knew she wouldn't go, not while she was still involved with Charlie. He could still remember Mad-eyes words.

"_you see boy, Allison's as bull headed as they come. I know she wont leave. She cares too much about you. But this foolishness needs to stop. And as much as it pains me to ask you, I need you to break her heart. it's the only way you see. You and I know its what is best for her. It may hurt at first but she will eventually move on, maybe even come back here someday. But things are happening, and I need to know she can be safe, even if I'm not around to protect her. I need her to be able to save herself. You know its what's best for her._"

And like a fool he did not argue, just nodded in agreement. That was the worst mistake Charlie had ever made, and one that he would regret for the rest of his life. But now he had a chance to start over. Allison had expressed her interest that evening to be just friends. For now that was enough for Charlie, he could deal with friends. That's what they were from the start. But he couldn't stand it if it stayed that way forever. He was going to make things right, and he didn't care how long it would take.

* * *

Sleep did not come easily for Allie. She had been tossing fitfully in the bed for the past two hours. She had no clue if it was the overwhelming urge to strip off all her clothes and go running through the country side, or the urge to rip off all her clothes and go to Charlie. Allie uttered a curse at the moon. She had heard Bill slip out the back door almost thirty minutes ago. Yet she still fought the need to go run, to hunt, to just feel free. She should try and go to sleep, but now she was fully awake, and someone was in her room. Laying their perfectly still, she could hear the steps of the intruder grow closer. All her training came in handy in moments like this. Her hand snaked upwards and grasped onto the knife under her pillow. Allie didn't have time to reach for her wand on the side table, but she always slept with a knife under the pillow, just incase. She could feel them hovering right above her. Their breath slow and steady. As if they were watching her sleep. Then without thought she attacked. In one fluid motion she grabbed the intruder, flipped them over the bed. She could feel her hand crack the bone in his arm as she forced it into an unnatural position. Straddling her attacker, she had him pinned to the floor, one hand over their mouth, with no escape. The knife to his throat before she realized who it was.

"Charlie" she hissed, eyes wide. Tossing the knife away "what the hell are you doing?"

He groaned, fighting down a yell, so he would not wake the entire house. "Oi I came to see if you wanted to go for a swim"

A swim! She thought he was someone trying to kill her. "don't you know better than to sneak up on a sleeping Auror."

"No I don't know any better. I think you broke my arm!" he moaned. Allison glared down at him. Then she realize the position they were in. Allie was still straddled atop of him. In her underwear and a tank top. He was shirtless, and clad only in a pair of thin sleeping pants. That held little to the imagination of what was underneath them. She could feel a blush creep across her face, as she realized what exactly was pressing against her thighs. The warmth from Charlie's body radiated against her. She shifted slightly, feeling Charlie press more firmly against her. An old feeling in her stomach was back, as the heat rushed between her thighs. She had deep longing for something primal.

Quickly she scrambled off of him. "come on lets get your arm fixed" she whispered, helping him up. Reaching for her wand. "so I guess I owe you the swim now huh?" she asked as she slipped on a pair of cloth shorts.

"well yeah I would say so" he laughed. Grabbing the bottle the two crept out of her room and down the stairs.

"you really shouldn't scare me like that you know" she whispered behind him.

Turning his head slightly he whispered back "yeah well I thought you would know me in the dark, and might not try to kill me. Obviously I was wrong!" when they reached the last landing Charlie came to an abrupt halt. Clumsily bumping into him, Allie was about to ask what the hold up was, then she saw it for herself.

Standing there in the kitchen, soaking wet, and in a lovers embrace, was Harry and Ginny. Allison smiled as she noted their dress. Ginny in her underwear, with Harry's button down shirt worn over her like a jacket. Harry wearing a pair of damp boxers. The two were pressed tightly together. Harry's hands wrapped around her bare waste, as Ginny's hands were tangled into his damp hair. Their lips were melded together in a passionate kiss. Allison felt guilty walking in on such a scene. She looked up towards Charlie. He wore an expression of a man ready to commit a brutal murder. Charlie cleared his throat, and the two lovers jumped hastily apart.

"Sorry" Allison whispered, as Ginny made eye contact with her. Allison knew the look on Ginny's face. A light blush was on her cheeks, her lips swollen and red. Her brown eyes glazed over. Their was an air of satisfaction about her. And right then Allison knew that Ginny had been thoroughly shagged.

"What do you think you are doing down here?" Charlie hissed. Harry's face turned a deep scarlet, as he opened his mouth to answer, but Ginny cut him off. Straightening herself, and tossing her hair back in defiance, she stared down her older brother.

"what do you think you are doing down here" she shot back, her Weasley spirit ever so apparent.

Allison interrupted. "your brother tried to sneak up on me, I accidentally broke his arm. will you help me find the mending potion, Ginny?" pushing her way past Charlie, Allison headed towards the kitchen.

Once safely in the kitchen Allison whirled around. Ginny stood there, pulling Harry's shirt closed. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other. The poor girl looked absolutely mortified. For a moment neither one said a thing. Then Ginny lunged forward, her words flying from her mouth.

"Allison, I'm sorry… its not as bad as it looks! ….please don't tell anyone….they would kill him…I can tell Charlie already wants to…really nothing happened….."

Allie held up her hand to silence her. Leaning against the counter, she ran her hand through her hair, and smiled. She had always considered Ginny, as the sister she had never had. Allie had always held the girl dear to her heart. When Ginny was younger, she would let Allie brush her hair, or help her make homemade shampoo's. Allie had always been there to answer her questions. Had it be about spells, boys or anything else. Unlike her brother, Ginny had constantly written to her in America. Allison would even send the girl gifts when she could. Sometimes Ginny would write about the family, or her new friends at school. Other times she would write of the boy-who-lived, and how she was irrevocably in love with him.

"you don't need to explain anything, I only ask one thing, would you please not throw my new Auror into danger before I have a chance to train him?" laughing she continued. "you also don't need to lie to me. I know that look on your face. Your brother use to give me the same one. I'm not going to say anything, and neither is Charlie."

A smile spread across Ginny's face as she rushed forward and hugged Allie. "oh thank you. I owe you one."

"good!" she said, returning the hug. "then you can help me unpack my house tomorrow!" Laughing the girls turned to the cupboards to locate the potion.

"So, was it worth it?" Allie asked

An evil grin spread across Ginny's face. "how about I tell you tomorrow? When things are a little more private?"

Smiling Allison agreed, as she pushed a few vials on one of the shelves to the side. Finally she found the one marked for what she needed. Turning the girls started to head back out into the dinning room. When suddenly Ginny grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Allie, are you ok?" she asked, a real sincerity in her eyes. "I know how hard it must be for you, with Charlie and all. I love my brothers don't get me wrong, but their all as dumb as a bunch of flubberworms! I don't want to see you hurt again. I know how you two use to feel about each other…" Ginny trailed off.

"don't worry about it. We are just friends. I haven't felt that way about your brother for a while now." touched by her caring, Allie added. "I don't think he feels that way anymore either."

As she turned back around and headed out of the kitchen, she heard Ginny whisper. "I think your wrong"

"No you don't understand… I'm going to find a beaters bat, and break it over his head!" Charlie almost yelled at her. His eyes were ablaze with brotherly vengeance. He looked like a statue of Aries, angry and seeking gratification with violence; his muscles constricting as his body tightened, an angry glare contorted his face, and the wind ruffling his hair. It was sometime later, they were out laying on the dock now. Feet dangling in the cool water, as the warm air wrapped around them. The taste of fire whiskey still burning on her lips.

Allie turned her attention away from Charlie, and towards the sky. "you just cant. Ginny was so embarrassed. Besides you can tell how much they care for each other. And she swore up and down nothing more than an innocent kiss had happened" Allie lied.

"oh please! I know how boys think. Just because he saved the wizarding world does not mean he gets to lay his hands on my sister like that! She is way too young for that!"

"Oh please Charlie! Really?" rolling her head back so she could face him. " I'm pretty sure we were doing worse things on this dock, when we were a lot younger than those two."

"please that is completely different!" he scoffed.

"you are such a hypocrite!" she said turning onto her side. "you boys cant keep Ginny locked away forever. She isn't a little girl anymore, she is a grown woman. She has wants and needs, that she needs to fulfill and you lot cant stop her."

A look of disgust washed over him. "please can we not talk about my little sisters wants and needs? And anyways who are you to talk about letting things go? I saw you tonight, staring off into space like that. Your still brooding over mad-eyes! The man is good and dead! You need to let him go."

"oh and your not holding on to Fred's? I saw his and Georges room today, his side hasn't even been touched. I've at least accepted the fact that my Uncle isn't coming back, unlike the rest of you, at least I can let him go a little!" as soon as the words left her mouth, Allison instantly regretted them.

"ouch" Charlie whispered, as he sat up bowing his head. A few moments passed before he continued, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so mean about Mad-eye".

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that about Fred. He was your brother, you should hold on to him for as long as you can…but your right I do still think a lot about Alistor, how could I not. He was my only family. Taught me everything I know. He was always there for me, always sacrificed things for me. The man may have been nuts to everyone else, but I understood him, and he understood me. It would have been so easy for him to pawn me off on some distant relatives. But he didn't, after my fathers death, Al sat by my bed every night. I would hear him cry, and pray for me to get better. He would barter with God, saying that he would stop smoking, and swear less, if only I would say something, anything at all. The funny part is he really did stop smoking after I started talking again. He never stopped blaming himself for that night. And even through all the problems I caused him, he still loved me unconditionally, I couldn't have asked for anything more."

"I know. And I'm sorry. I take my large family for granted. Moody was the only family you had. I have no way of knowing how lonely that must be." Running his hand into his hair, he turned his face upwards towards the sky. "you were right about Fred. Mom is like a zombie most days, just drifting from one thing to another. Its like some times she doesn't care anymore. Dad is just as bad. He cant even look at that clock in the living room. Fred's hand is just continuously spinning, and we haven't even talked about removing it. I caught him crying in front of it one night." he paused for a second taking a deep breath. Reaching over Allison placed her hand on his, and laid her head on his shoulder. Charlie acknowledged this by resting his head on top of hers. The intimacy of their touching seemed to comfort them both. "Percy has so much guilt over it" he continued. "its like he completely blames himself for Fred's death. Penelope told me about how he is having nightmare, reliving that moment over and over again in his sleep. Bill wont talk about it. I half way think that Bill is expecting Fred to come waltzing in the door at any minute. Ron tries to make everyone happy, he always has, but I see how hollow his eyes are when he comes across anything that reminds him of Fred." Pausing for a moment; Allie could feel him shift his face into her curls, and the warm tears matt into her hair. "Ginny, she is the strongest of us all. She seems to be pulling us back together. She is so determined to make everything ok. I haven't seen her cry since Fred's funeral. She is always there to hold George when he breaks down." Hot unstoppable tears were now rolling down his face, falling into her hair. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. As if everything would fall apart if he didn't hold on. Allie could feel herself crying along with him. "George. George is the worst. He still stops in the middle of his sentences sometimes, expecting Fred to finish them. Sometimes he even tries to pass a plate to the empty seat next to him at dinner. Then there are days that he wont even get out of bed. He just lays their crying. Its like a part of him has died along with Fred."

For a few moments they sat there in silence. The only thing audible was both of their soft cries. Allie reached out her other hand, and patted his head. Smoothing his hair, comforting him with the long gentle strokes, as he cried. Finally she asked. "what about you? How are you?" Pulling away from her a bit, Charlie gazed down at her. His tear-filled brown eyes, searching for the words in her eyes.

"me, I'm alright. I just miss him more and, more everyday. I came home, I knew its what I needed to do. So I came. I'm glad I did. They need me here. Someone has to help everyone move on. I know that's what I need to do. I need to show all of them how to keep on living." His words faded into the night, as they sat once again in silence. Holding onto each other, comforting the other with gentle touches. After what seemed like forever Charlie reached over for the bottle. Handing it to her he said "lets have a drink, for Mad-eye and Fred, because they are probably somewhere doing the same." his tone held a small bit of laughter. Allie took the bottle and pressed it to her lips. Then passed it back to Charlie, who took a large drink as well. The whiskey stung at her lips again, and burned its way across her tongue. But the liquid felt good. She rested her head once again on his shoulder, and felt his arm pull her closer.

"you know" Charlie whispered, "I 'm glad you're here. And I think you will be just fine"

"I think so too" she said nodding in agreement. "I think we will both be perfectly fine."


End file.
